1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to translation of speech in real-time, and more specifically to segmentation of the speech for recognition and translation based on a location of conjunctions.
2. Introduction
Real-time translation of speech via an automatic speech recognizer and translator (machine translation) must balance two separate requirements: time and accuracy. If, for example, the automatic speech recognizer/translator system were to immediately produce translations after each word spoken, erroneous translations will occur because later words often affect the meaning and subsequent translation of a word. On the other hand, waiting until a perfect translation is available may require waiting until the speaker is finished speaking, an undesirable delay. Balancing latency and translation accuracy are therefore key to streaming speech translation.